


A Brother's Lament

by Syiqah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Adashi, Shiro (Voltron) Angst, Sorrel W., What if Adam had a younger brother?, shangst, there's swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syiqah/pseuds/Syiqah
Summary: What if Adam had a younger brother? A younger brother who is still hurt with the loss of his only family.





	A Brother's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @Way_too_involved for helping me out with my idea. Thanks babe. Love you ^^

The wind blew ever so gently, caressing Sorrel’s skin like he was family. The sunset was a beautiful sight to behold as Sorrel watch on atop Atlas. He’d done his darn hardest to reach where he is right now. He’s a part of a team of Atlas’ communications. Top of his class and moving through the ranks like it was nothing. He bet Adam would be proud. Reminiscing the times he had with Adam was always bittersweet. He fiddled with Adam’s dog tags that hung on his neck subconsciously. He misses him.

Those bittersweet reminiscing were soon disturbed by the sounds of footsteps. It wasn’t light nor heavy. Had more of a tiredness that ran bone deep and a cautiousness that could easily bring their owner with a flight or fight reaction. There’s no one else he knew that could have those unique footsteps other than Shiro. Honestly, he just wants to avoid a confrontation with him. He’s not ready. He knows he’s not ready. He’s full of anger and hatred for him and… to himself. He knows he’ll burn and facing Shiro would be disastrous. But isn’t that what he wanted? Get revenge on the one who ruined his brother’s life?

He stood a few steps behind him. Well, it’s too late to run now. Jumping off Atlas at the height he was at isn’t an option that he would love to try. It’ll be suicide. Instead, he stood from where he was at and turned to the one who caused him pain.

“What? Got nothing better to say? If you’re here to apologies, save it! I don’t want to hear it.” He shut him down before a word could even begin to leave his mouth. A frown was quick to form on his face.

“That’s no- “

“Shut it! You have no right. You have not right for what you’ve done!” So, he did. He shut his damn mouth and listened to his could-be-brother-in-law. That title was provoked the moment he blew his engagement with Adam. He watched as Sorrel’s face turn dark and angry. But all he felt was the deep sorrow he was left to deal with alone.

“WHAT MAKES YOU SO GREAT?”

A step.

“WHAT MAKES YOU A FUCKING HERO?”

Another step.

“YOU CAN’T EVEN BE THERE FOR HIM!”

And another. Hot tears appear.

“YOU KILLED HIM!”

He took another and stood in front of Shiro. Tears brimming in his eyes.

YOU. KILLED. HIM! YOU. FUCKING. KILLED. HIM!”

With every bated breath, with every beat of his fist against Shiro’s chest, Sorrel was lost to his grief. How could he? How could you? How could they? Adam’s gone. The only light in their life. The only family Sorrel was left, and he’s gone. HE’S GONE!

“I hate you. I fucking hate you!” Shiro held tight to the younger brunet. Guilt and grief gripped him like a vice. What could he do? They were broken souls. Sorrel was right. He wasn’t there for Adam when he needed him.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!” An agonizing scream of sorrow pierced the air. Sorrel could only scream out his feelings. There’s nothing he could do. There’s nothing to bring his big brother back. There’s nothing. Nothing at all.

Both boys didn’t even notice that they had slid down to the floor, hot tears streaming down their faces. Sorrel continued to scream with all his heart out, beating Shiro with every ounce of energy he had left till it was nothing more than clutching Shiro hopelessly.

Shiro wished he could turn back the clock. He wished he could’ve done better and could’ve done Adam right. He knew that, at least, now he’ll be there for Sorrel. He’ll be there where he couldn’t for Adam. He’ll fix what has been broken. This, he swears.

**Author's Note:**

> Had a vague idea of it earlier this month and now that I'm feeling down, I'm using that to fuel writing this fic. Hope it's alright ^^ Maybe one day I'll draw Sorrel. No promises though.


End file.
